


The Call of Destiny

by Sirenescence



Series: 5 Days of Wonder [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: #5daysofWonder, Destiny, Gen, One Shot Collection, Speculation, Vignette, this will all be non-canon come June 2nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: “It’s beautiful! Who would wield it?” Diana exclaimed without taking her wide, doe eyes off of the sword for even a moment, her mother answered in a solemn tone, a deep frown marring her attractive features.“Only the fiercest among us, αστεράκι, and that is not you, Diana.”Day 1 of the '5 Days of Wonder' series.





	The Call of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In anticipation for the new 'Wonder Woman' movie, I'm going to be posting a new one-shot every day until June 2nd! Some will be long and others will be short drabbles. I hope you enjoy!

The warm sun beat down upon the island of Themyscira and her inhabitants, it’s rays warming the beautiful white sand on the beaches and the ancient stone of the cities’ buildings. The sounds of laughter and loud voices came from the main marketplace of the city, women of all colors all dressed in varying designs of armor bartered and traded goods. Fruits and vegetables, rich fabrics and textiles in multiple colors. Heat poured out of an enormous windowless building, women with thick arms and strong backs could be seen pounding away at scorching metal shaping them in the way of the Amazon. 

Diana’s eyes drank in everything she could as herself, her mother and their personal guards rode on horseback through the main city. It was a rare day indeed when the young princess was allowed to explore her home; training in combat with Aunt Antiope, being tutored by Alexa, and being groomed as the princess of Themyscira left her little free time. 

However, her mother, Queen Hippolyta, had declared that today they would be going somewhere special. The Citadel. A place where not many were allowed to enter. It was a place that was sacred and forbidden, especially to the young Amazonian princess. Diana had always been curious about the Citadel, Alexa had whispered of a dark evil hidden in the bowels of the ancient building,  
_“It holds the power of the gods, locked away never to see the light of day again lest the world perish in its unending darkness….”_

Diana had not dared to enter the Citadel, although she was very eager to. However, the day had finally come when her mother had deemed her old enough to learn the deep history of their people. 

“Αστεράκι?” Her mother’s voice roused her from her thoughts, looking up at the golden haired queen Diana smiled widely.

“Yes mother?”

“I had feared Hermes had swept you into the heavens! You have a distant look, daughter. What troubles you?” 

“Nothing, mother! I am only anxious to see the Citadel.”

Hippolyta’s smile tightened at the corners of her mouth, as she turned to face forward on her horse, she spoke.

“Be cautious, my child. The Citadel is not a place to take lightly.” 

Their procession came to a halt in front of the looming tower on the outskirts of the main city, guards stood on either side of the large doors, their faces grim and focused. Hippolyta swung off her horse gracefully before turning to lift Diana from her own. Taking her hand, the Queen smiled down at her daughter. 

“The god’s gave us many gifts! One day you’ll know them all.”

Diana followed her mother up the sun-bleached steps of the Citadel, the two guards turned to swing open the large doors for their royalty. The air inside came rushing out to greet the pair, it was cold, stale. Diana shrunk against her mother’s side, Hippolyta squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“This is where we keep them” Reverent silence followed as Hippolyta and Diana walked alone into the halls of the ancient building. Still scrunched against her mother Diana’s large, brown, eyes drank in the sight of the dimly lit hallway as her mother led them steadily toward a large open cavern. Dust and webs covered the walls, the sconces on the walls were dull and rusted over, they released a low light that made the shadows in the room appear darker and more ominous. 

Before Diana could truly be frightened, bright light broke through the darkness as her and her mother’s footfalls led them into a large room with a high ceiling above their heads. The room was bare save for a large golden statue that towered over even her mother’s formidable form. It’s interwoven circles cocooned an intricate sword with two dragon heads meeting as if to devour one another, runes were delicately etched along the glimmering blade. A sense of deep longing swelled in Diana's chest. 

“It’s beautiful! Who would wield it?” Diana exclaimed without taking her wide, doe eyes off of the sword for even a moment, her mother answered in a solemn tone, a deep frown marring her attractive features.

“Only the fiercest among us, αστεράκι, and that is not you, Diana.” She warned, Diana simply continued staring at the blade. She felt like it was calling to her, speaking to her. Whispering to her to take it as her own. Diana reached out a hand unconsciously before her mother clamped her hand around her small wrist, finally ripping her eyes away from the blade she turned to see her mother’s stormy face. Hippolyta opened her mouth to berate her daughter before she snapped it shut, her face smoothing over in cold neutrality.

“Come, Diana. Let us return so you may have your lessons with, Alexa.” Without waiting for an answer, Hippolyta swept Diana into her arms and began stalking back the way they came. Diana turned to look through her mother’s long, blonde, hair to gaze upon the sword one last time before they turned a corner making her lose sight of it.


End file.
